Changed
by Branndea
Summary: Its been four years since Edward changed Bella and now Renesemee wants Jake to be changed but is it possible for a werewolf to be changed into a vampire? Sorry guys, I stopped writing it like right in the middle and I'm not gonna continue it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Ive read a lot of different fan ficts so i wanted to write my own. This story is about how Renesemee wants Jacob to be changed. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns it.**_

_**POV's Bella, Alice,

* * *

**_

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been four years since Edward changed me and I don't think I've ever felt happier. We still live in Forks so Renesemee can be around Jacob but we're going to have to move soon. Carlisle and Esme have been dying their hair to appear older, Edward and I are barely passing for twenty one year olds, and Renesemee looks to be seventeen. A couple of months ago Renesemee asked me if we could change Jacob so they could be together forever, but Edward was prepared for it, Alice must of seen it coming, and said that it was Jake's decision. She pouted until Jake told her he would love to be changed even if it meant he would lose his family and his pack.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?" the velvet voice that I love so much asked me.

"I was thinking about Renesemee and Jake. Do you think we should let her change him or should I?"

"I think that it should be Jacob's choice because he loves Ness but I also think that you should do it because you would have the control to stop." he said walking up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissed me passionately. I love that he doesn't have to restrain himself anymore. "You know that Ness is out with Jacob for a while…." he said suggestively looking toward the bedroom. I walked to the bedroom but I was teasing him by using human speed.

He groaned, "Bella, will you stop teasing me" he picked me up, took me to the bedroom, and put me on the bed. Once he kissed me I gave in.

_Renesemee's POV_

"Hey babe," Jake greeted me. Man I never got tired of looking at him and I loved that he was mine. We were at the movies and other girls were staring at him, trying to get his attention but he only had eyes for me due to our Imprint. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him as if to mark my territory. When we pulled away he said "Someone jealous?" teasing me.

"Actually yes, I don't like how the girls look at you."

"Like I don't like the way guys look at you. Now you know how I feel."

"Just know that I'm yours and your mine," I said grabbing his hand and walking to the theater where the movie we were seeing was. We walked all the way up to the top the row was empty for now so we went to the middle, and started kissing. His hands were in my hair when I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me but could you refrain from touching my niece _dog_?" Emmett said. Rosalie looked embarrassed and smacked him on the head.

"Uncle Em, you know I've seen worse from you and Rose" that shut him up for now but they sat two seats away from us like a reminder. Jake was shaking and I panicked, he couldn't morph in here. "Jake calm down Emmett's just being Emmett." I said grabbing his hand.

_Alice's POV_

I couldn't see Renesemee, Rosalie, or Emmett's future so they must be with Jacob. I hated being blind but I had to bare with it for now because he made Ness happy.

"Alice are you okay? I just got really pissed off." Jasper said walking in the room.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Jazz, but I can't see Ness, Rose, or Em's future because of _Jake._"

"You want me to take your mind off of that?" he said kissing me, picking me up, and taking me to our room.

Hours later I heard Ness's heart beat getting closer to the house along with Jacob's when a vision hit me…

"_Jake its time to go for your first hunt as a vampire." Renesemee said. _

"_Ok what are we hunting?" he answered. _

"_Big game, elk, and deer. Why?" Edward answered._

"_I remember what deer tasted like when I morphed I wondered if it tasted like"_

OH MY GOD! Jakes going to change! As soon as that vision ended another one started.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY Renesemee" I shrieked. "I can't wait to give you your present"_

_It was a brand new black Spider fixed by Rosalie. "I love it Alice thanks!" She screamed._

I smiled thinking about how Edward and Bella are going to react

* * *

Hope you review.**_ Tell me the truth if you liked it or didnt. Thanks to everyone who reads it._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heres the next chapter, i hope you like it.**_

**_Disclaimer: Sm owns it._**

**_POV'S: Edward, Jacob, Edward_**

_

* * *

_

Edward's POV

I saw Alice's vision about Renesemee's birthday and a growl escaped my lips. "Alice there is now way you are getting her that." I growled.

"Getting who what?" my angel asked me.

"Alice intends to give our four year old daughter a Spider as her car for her birthday"

"Edward, I know she's technically four but she has the body of a seventeen year old, let her have the car." Bella said.

"But-" I started but was stopped by her lips on mine. Oh I loved this, thinking about taking Bella back to the house but Renesemee was back.

_Edward stop that you and Bella are making me want to take Alice to our room for the rest of the night. _Jaspers thoughts took a turn I didn't want to hear so I reluctantly pulled back. Bella looked hurt.

"Sorry love, Jaspers request."

_Want to go to the meadow?_ I heard her lovely voice in my head. I loved that she could release her shield so I could hear what she was thinking. So I shook my head and said to my family "Tell Ness that we'll be back later." _Oh don't worry Eddie boy I will _Emmett teased.

_Renesemee's POV_

I couldn't wait to hear mom and everyone's answer to my question of changing him.

"Jacob do you really want to be changed or did you just say that to make me temporarily happy?" I asked biting my lip.

"Nessie," he's the only one still allowed to call me that. "I love you with all my heart I would do anything to be with you forever"

"Even if it means losing your family and your pack?"

"Yes." he said it so simply as if his family and pack didn't matter to him but I knew him better than that he did care.

We were standing outside of the cottage so I asked him "You want to come inside my mom and dad isn't here." He nodded so I opened up the front door and led him to my room.

"Nessie I don't think-" he started saying but I put my lips on his, loving the way his warm lips felt on my cold ones.

_Jacob's POV_

Man I hope Edward doesn't come home soon because he will hear everything I want to do with Nessie. When she kisses me like this I can't think straight. We were laying on her bed as I trailed kisses down her throat, as I did this she arched her body into me and a moan escaped her lips. I was working my way back up to her mouth when the front door opened and Alice's little voice said "Ness I know you and Jake are in there having a good time but I came to tell you that your mom and dad will be here in," there was a pause, "five point two minutes." Nessie groaned and shoved me off of her.

"Thanks Alice" I said when I got out into the living room.

"No problem, I saw what Edward's reaction would've been, Ness and Bella wouldn't of been to happy with him" she said walking out.

Great. I kept replaying that kiss in my mind, even though I knew I should try to think of something else. Edward's going to kill me if he sees that.

_Edward's POV_

_Somebody call 9-1-1 shortys fire burnin' on the dance floor._

I knew something was up because Alice was blocking me out. Oh well I'll figure it out later.

_Edward look at me _Bella thought suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong love?"

"I found a new hunting spot the other day and we need to go hunting so let's go alone. Alice probably saw it so lets go." she said as she started running towards the woods. Now I understand my siblings need to be alone with their mates.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: SM owns it.**_

**_Pov's Renesemee, Bella_**

* * *

Renesemee's POV

I wonder why Alice interrupted Jake and me because it's been twenty minutes and mom and dad still aren't back yet. Jake and I were sitting on the couch trying to watch TV but I was distracted. I sat up then got on his lap straddling him, wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Alice said-" he started

"That my parents would be back fifteen minutes ago she was wrong. It's okay to kiss me." It seems recently every time Jake and I are alone all I want to do is kiss him, it must be hormones, but do half vampire half humans get hormones? His warm lips felt so good against my cold body and his hand felt like it belonged under my shirt. I shivered because it was heavenly. This is why I wanted him to be changed so we could do this all the time. A moan escaped my lips as we started where we were interrupted, then I was in the air because he was carrying me to my bed. I played with the hem of his t-shirt before slipping it over his head. Then I drew circles on his back before pulling him closer to me. Were finally going to have sex, I could feel it. Even though he wanted to wait until he was changed, just like my dad wanted to do with my… Ew why am I thinking about my parents? Jake felt me stiffen so he sat up and asked

"What wrong?" sounding kind of relieved for the distraction.

"I accidentally-" but I didn't want to say it out loud so I just showed him.

"Oh- I see why you freaked out." he said embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed? I was the one who was thinking and then ruined our moment."

He laughed. "Nessie I love you, but I wanted to try and wait until I was changed so I wouldn't accidentally hurt you." He was shaking just thinking about accidentally hurting me so I understood.

"Jake you wouldn't hurt me"

"I would hope I wouldn't. Do you know what the verdict is about my change?"

"No but from what Alice told me she can see your future so you must change." He looked relieved.

"Then we can wait" he said then gave me a sweet, innocent kiss.

"I love you Nessie, but I got to go Billy's probably waiting for me."

"Love you too; want me to drive you home?"

"Nah I'm going to run"

_Bella's POV_

I wanted my daughter to be happy and in order to that to happen she wanted Jacob for eternity. If it was just my choice I would let her do it but it isn't so our whole family should vote, like they did with me.

"Can everyone get down here please?" Everyone but Renesemee and Jake were there in the blink of an eye.

"Ness and Jake you too."

"What's up Bells?" Jake asked from the stairs.

"Nothing, I wanted the whole family here so we could discuss you becoming one of us," I started as every one took a seat next to their mate in the living room. "Were going to have a vote, like they did when I wanted to be changed. Jacob may be a werewolf which prolongs his life but I don't want to see my daughter depressed for the rest of eternity when he dies. Jake it is one hundred percent your choice if you want to get changed or not. Okay?" he nodded his head. "With that being said Carlisle, do you think it's wise to turn Jake? And do you want to change him?"

"No, I don't think it's a wise choice but I do want to see him changed because he makes Renesemee happy and if she's happy then were all usually happy." he said.

"Okay, what about you Esme?"

"Yes" she said

"Alice?"

"I've seen Jacob's future so I know it happens so yes" she shrieked happy that she want going to be "_blind" _any more.

"Jasper?"

"I agree with Carlisle, I don't think it's wise, I don't even know if it's possible but he make Ness happy so yea"

"Rose?"

She sighed "What about your father? Your wolf pack? What would they say if the _bloodsuckers_ changed you? They would probably come after us"

"I already spoke to my father and after much consideration from him, the elders, and my pack, they will make me another exception to the treaty, because no one has made me as happy as Nessie does" Jake said.

"Well I'm sorry but my answers a no until I get proof that you really did talk to everyone." she said.

"Emmett?"

"Hell yeah and the sooner the better because he stinks" he said laughing.

"You don't smell any better but I deal with it" Jake retorted.

"Okay settle down. I want to make my daughter happy so I say yes" I said. "Edward?"

"I'm with Rose on this one I think that Jake should give us proof that his family, his pack, and the elders say its okay. And if he can then my answers a yes"

"Yay!!!" Renesemee squealed sounding like Alice. "Come on Jake lets go tell you dad" jumping up.

"Not so fast we still haven't determined when it will happen or who will do it" Edward said.

"Well it should be soon" Emmett said.

"I agree with Uncle Em." Renesemee started.

"Yes but not too soon, I still need to find a house for all of us, so give me about two weeks minimum." Esme said.

"Okay, Carlisle what do you think?" I asked

"Well Jacob and Renesemee need to finish school, Esme needs to find a house, and then we need to get all of our stuff to the house so about a month. That should be enough time." he said.

"Okay now this is a question for everyone but mainly for Jake. Who should do it? Should we let Renesemee do I? Should I? Or should Carlisle?"

"Mom I think that should be Jakes choice" Renesemee said.

"Yes I know but Carlisle and I have enough restraint to stop where as you have enough restraint not to start."

"Bells, no offense to you or Carlisle but I would prefer Nessie to do it" Jake started. "I trust that the rest of you will stop her if you have to." he said looking at the rest of us.

"Okay in one month Renesemee will change you. Now go tell Billy, any problems call us okay" Edward said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SM owns it.**_

**_POV's Jacob, Edward, Bella, Edward, Renesemee, Bella, Renesemee._**

**_Some are in it multiple times so i listed them in order._**

_

* * *

_

Jacob's POV

"Jake you never told me that you asked Billy about being changed." Nessie said when we got in the Rabbit.

"That's because I haven't, I told him that Bella was considering it in a hypothetical way, I just never told him that I wanted it to happen." I hated that I had to lie to her.

"You mean you're just going to spring this on him?"

"Kinda" we rode the rest of the way to La Push silent.

"Dad, I'm home, where are you?" I said walking into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen" he yelled back.

"Dad I need to talk to you."

"Sit down, oh hello Renesemee"

"Hey Billy" she said quietly taking a seat beside me.

"Dad I know you don't want me to be-" I started.

"A _vampire_" he said vampire like it was burning his mouth. "No offense Ness"

"Anyways I _want_ to be a vampire if it's possible because I could spend eternity with Renesemee." I wish there were words to describe the look on my dads face but there isn't.

"You actually want to be one of _them?_" he's acting like Nessie isn't even here.

"Yes and we had a meeting to see when the best time would be for the change"

"YOU WHAT? For the change? When? And who will do it?" I was shaking really bad so Nessie grabbed my hand and tried to calm me down.

"One month, so I can finish school, and Nessie's going to do it."

"One month? What if she loses control and sucks you dry? What then?"

"Dad, I trust her and she wont she loves me. If she killed me-"

"I would kill myself I can't like without him. I love him. This is completely his decision." she finished for me.

"That _'love'_ wont last forever it's just a silly crush. Just like Bella and that boy. And you're willing to sacrifice yourself for _her_?"

"It's not just a silly crush. And Bella and Edward love each other. Were leaving" I said walking out the door to the Rabbit.

"That could have gone better." I said.

"Jake, let me drive while you calm down" I could hear her soothing voice but she seemed miles away. Normally I wouldn't let anyone drive my car but I gave in because I did need to calm down.

_Renesemee's POV_

"Jazz come here quick!" I yelled from the driveway.

"What is it Renesemee" he asked as Jake and I walked in the house.

"I need you to calm Jake down and quick before he shifts" I could feel Jake calming down as I spoke.

"Thanks Jazz" I noticed everyone was in the room now.

"What happened Renesemee?" mom asked me. It was too much to try to explain so I showed her and everyone else two at a time.

"Jacob? I thought you had already talked to Billy?" Rosalie asked. Jake didn't look like he wanted to talk about it so I showed them.

"Uh, Jake why?" mom asked.

"I knew what you guys would say if I told you he didn't know, Bells I couldn't take that chance." he said in a hushed tone.

"Jacob-" Rosalie started.

"Rose leave him alone. For now he needs to rest, Renesemee take him to the cottage, and you guys can stay there tonight you guys need to talk. Bella and I will stay here." my dad said.

"Let's just hope that's all they do!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Shut up Em," I growled at him. "Come on Jake." I tried to pick him up, I know I'm a vampire but Jake is at least 6'6 and I don't want to try to carry him.

"Em can you help me get Jake to the house?"

"Why can't you do it? You not strong enough Ness?" He teased.

"I can but he's too tall, just shut up and carry him please"

_Edward's POV_

"_Let's just hope that's all they do"_ Emmett's word replaying in my head.

_Oh god what did I do? I just gave my daughter permission to let her and her boyfriend have a sleep over alone. I can't take it back now._

"_Don't worry Eddie Boy they won't be doing anything for a while. He's gotta sleep but hopefully me and Rose will be oh man I need to hurry back._

"Emmett thoughts to yourself please"

"Emotions too please" Jasper said looking at Alice.

"Come on Edward lets go upstairs" my Bella said.

"Yeah Eddie lets" Emmett teased.

_Oh man four horny vampires' emotions are too much._ Jasper thought.

"Come on Alice" he said getting up to go upstairs and that got a laugh from all of us.

_Bella's POV_

It has been a week and Jake's still staying in the cottage with Renesemee. Esme found a very secluded house in the country near London. She's over there decorating it now. I think she's going to try to build a couple cottages for each of us so she and Carlisle can have the main house.

"Bells is Edward around?" Jake asked.

"No he's hunting with Rose and Emmett. Why?"

"Well I figured I'm going to be changed in three weeks, plus I love Nessie so I figured I would ask her to marry me." I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Bells? Is that okay? I meant I still want to ask Edward but she's your daughter too." he was nervous.

"Jake that would be lovely, Edward will be back tomorrow. Will you get married before or after you change?"

"Um. I don't know before why?"

"Because if you get married before you can invite the people you care about and if you do it after it will be a while before you could able to get married." I said truthfully.

"Oh I hadn't thought about that. Okay thanks Bells." he said leaving.

_Edward's POV_

"Edward can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked me when I got home this morning.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Do you wish to get married before or after?"

"Before, Bella and I talked about the options of before or after."

With that a smile broke out on my face thinking about Alice's vision. "Then yes you may. Just don't hurt her because you will have eight pissed off vampires to answer to."

"Thanks and don't worry I wont" with that he left.

"Bella, love come here please?" I said as if she were next to me.

"What is it Edward?" she looked dazzling in a beautiful green sundress. I was grateful she was mine and only mine.

_Edward emotions _I heard Jasper think.

_Race you to the meadow?_ That angelic voice in my head said.

_Renesemee's POV_

"Renesemee will you go on a date with me?" Jacob asked on Friday.

"You know I will" there's only two weeks left before I change Jake.

He took me to the meadow that my parents love so much. The meadow had candles everywhere and in the middle there was a picnic.

"Oh Jake it's beautiful."

Dinner was fantastic, I suspect Esme made it. We had just finished dessert when he asked me to dance.

"There's no music." Just as I finished music started.

When the song ended Jake got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and said "Renesemee Cullen would you marry me?" If I could cry tears would have been rolling down my face. "Yes Jacob I will!" he slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful so I kissed him.

When we got home I told everyone that I was engaged. Esme and Alice automatically started planning the wedding. I couldn't wait!

_Bella's POV_

There was only one week left until Renesemee changed Jake. My daughter was getting married today and it was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Mom it's almost time!" Renesemee said excited but nervous. She looked beautiful; she was wearing a one of a kind white, strapless, Vera Wang dress with blue flowers in her hair, a borrowed diamond necklace from Alice, and one of Esme's wedding tiaras.

"Darling if I could cry I would." I said.

"Renesemee are you ready?" Edward's voice said through the door.

"Do you Jacob Black take Renesemee Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest said.

"I do." he said

"Do you Renesemee Cullen take Jacob Black to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" she said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_Renesemee's POV_

I was Mrs. Jacob Black and I had been for two hours! We were at the reception, I thought about taking it easy with the cake in Jake's face but I couldn't, and he didn't either.

"Ness darling I want to give you something" Esme said while we were dancing.

"What is it Esme?" I hated surprises; I was too impatient for them.

"I don't know what you and Jacob are doing for your honeymoon but I wanted to give you the key to the house on Esme Isle. It was Carlisle's gift to me, my gift to your parents and now my gift to you."

"Oh my god. Thanks Esme!"

"You will have a week alone there and then your mother, father, and Carlisle will join you for Jake's change. Then you will come home to London." She said the last part to low for humans to hear.

"Thanks so much Esme." I said hugging her again.

We were in the limo on the way to the airport when Jacob asked me where we were going so I showed him. When I was done I kissed him, he wasn't as hesitant as usual but it was still there.

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Black?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking about how I'm Mrs. Black!" I'm going to be Mrs. Black for now and forever!

* * *

**_I hope you guys like it and until i get some reviews i wont update. i know that sounds rude but im not waisting my time on a story noone likes. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Author Note

Thanks to the people who reviewed but I have a problem. I had all these ideas for this story so I started writing and now that I stopped after the fourth chapter I'm stuck. I don't have a clue what to write next. Every time I start writing it doesn't make sense. So I'm asking for ideas if you have any please tell me.

Thanks

B.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: okay so here's the long awaited update for Changed. I'm not too sure about how you guys are going to like it, but I hope you do. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns.**_

_**POV's Renesme, Jacob **_

_Renesme's POV_

I couldn't wait to get off the plane and land on Esme Island. Esme had set up a private jet to take us to the island I couldn't believe how much freedom my family was giving me, I mean yes I am married now but still. The ocean was so blue and pretty from the air, I couldn't wait to land. When we finally landed I was shaking with excitement. We got off the plane, got our bags, and got in the car waiting for us.

"Esme really hooked us up." Jake told me.

"Yeah, I feel bad though. I hate when they spend so much money on me."

"I know what you mean, but they only do it because they love you."

"Yeah," the car stopped. The two of us got out of the car; I thanked the driver, and walked toward the house with our stuff. The house was amazing. All the rooms were painted with a different scene. The living room had an ocean theme, the dining room was painted with a woodsy type theme, the kitchen was painted with food in the background, and when we walked into the bedroom it was a space theme. Aw I'd have to call Esme and thank her she knows how much I love space.

"Wow, this place is sweet." Jake said.

"Yes it is."

_Jacob's Pov_

I couldn't believe that we were married and in one week she would be mine forever. I stepped toward her and weaved my hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I traced the valley between her lips with my tongue. Parting her lips I deepen the kiss. It's like the tango, first moving slow and rhythmic and then when we're both panting and our tongues collide the kiss turns into a hot fast dance I never want to end. We're still standing in the middle of the bedroom and before I know it we've moved to the bed. I was over top of her, with all my weight resting on one hand I didn't want to crush her. Then I started to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She looked embarrassed and hurt all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how I had all my weight resting on one hand because I didn't-" She cut me off with a kiss. I was getting so into her moans, and her kisses, and her hands in my hair, and her sweet smell. Without thinking my hand moves up her bare thigh.  
"It feels so good." She said breathlessly. I lean her back while my hands explore on their own, I caress the hollow of her neck as I ease down the strap of her dress and bra and in response she unbuttoned my shirt. When it's open her fingers roam over my chest and shoulders searing my skin.

"You're perfect." She pants and I'm not going to argue. Moving lower my tongue follows a path down her silky skin that's exposed. She grabs the back of my hair urging me on, she tastes so damn good, way too good. I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine, those golden eyes glow with desire. Talk about perfect. "I want you," I say my voice was hoarse, she presses against my erection the pleasure and pain is almost unbearable but when I start to push her panties down the phone rings. She sighed and I rolled off of her.

_Renesme's POV_

It seems like every time Jake and I are finally going to have sex something happens and interrupts us.

"Hello" I said annoyed answering the phone.

"Ness! Hey! Glad to see you made it to the island." Alice's chipper voice said.

"Hey Alice." I said still upset.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"You interrupted something."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, what did you want?"  
"To see if you made it to the island safely."

"You're lying Alice what did you want?"

"Nothing, have fun!" then she hung up.

"What was that all about?"  
"I don't know. Something's wrong with Alice."

"You're just now figuring that out." He joked.

"Jake I'm serious something's wrong with her."

"Oh," He frowned. "Call your parents to see if they know."

"I'll worry about it later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_Jacob's POV_

She said taking off toward the bedroom. i followed and picked her up and threw her on the bed lightly. She rolled me off of her and started kissing me, then she started trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck and when she got to my neck she started nibbling. It felt good until I felt this prick then a little fire started.  
"Ow, shit Nessie, you bit me!" I said.

"Shit, I did! Oh my god let me go call Carlisle." She took of running to the phone.

I hardly heard her conversation with him because of the fire, this intense burning feeling all over my body, ow fuck this hurts. Everything around me was blurry I think I was slowly losing conscience.

_Renesme's POV_

"Oh my god let me talk to Carlisle!" I said when someone answered the phone, I couldn't even focus enough to hear who it was.

"Honey what's wrong?" I think it was my mom but I'm not sure.

"I don't have time to explain let me talk to Carlisle."

"Hold on."

"Renesme what's wrong?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I accidently bit Jake and I think he's changing now."

"Ok, calm down I'll be there soon."

"Carlisle?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"Bring my mom please."  
"Of course."

It seemed like forever before I heard the front door open and my family walked in. My whole family, Carlisle because he was the doctor, My mother because I asked for her, my father because he could read Jakes mind, Jasper for emotional control, Emmett for strength, Alice for her visions, Esme just because she's Esme, and Rose because she didn't want to feel left out.

"Mommy" I haven't called her mommy in a while. "I'm scared."

"It's okay sweetie, we're here nothing will happen."

"What happened honey?" Esme asked.

I was embarrassed to tell my family this but I had to. "We were messing around and I accidently bit him. It was an accident I didn't even mean to, I didn't even know I bit him until he told me I did, the when I was on the phone with Carlisle he blacked out and has been out since."

_**So was it worth the wait or not? Sorry it took me so long, but I couldn't think of anything to write and everyone who gave me an idea thanks. I hope you guys like it just make sure to review please!**_


	7. Yet another Author note

I know there are something's that happen in my story that didn't happen in the books, I know that you guys don't have to keep telling me. Sorry if that sounds rude. This is fan fiction the authors can write it the way they want to. I wrote this story the way I wanted to. If you don't want to read it anymore because its not 100% correct then I understand. I'm not trying to be rude, but like I've said before I know some of the things don't happen in the book, so you don't have to keep telling me.

Thanks for the reviews telling me I'm wrong, but I like the story and I will continue to write it like this.


	8. The End

It's been almost a year and I constantly think of new ideas for this story. I love this story and I really do want to continue it but every time I start to write it, it never makes sense. So with much sadness I think I'm going to stop writing it. I am truly sorry for this, but I feel so uninspired. But thanks for reading, reviewing, and giving me ideas.


End file.
